


You run away

by Nightia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon divergence because I don't like the ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightia/pseuds/Nightia
Summary: After getting into college Iwaizumi pulls away from Oikawa and this doesn't sit well with him, so he goes to sort this out._______I suck at summaries. The inspiration of this fic is "In my veins" by Andrew Belle, I heard it on repeat while writing this although the plot doesn't have much to do with the song, it's more the melancholy the song gives me. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to comment!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You run away

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice somethings not well written please let me now (this is my longest fic and the first one in english yay!) Constructive criticism as well as comments are more than welcome. Enjoy!

Sitting alone in a train wasn´t how he pictured the weekend. With his cellphone dead he couldn´t check the time, he could´ve been in this train for five minutes or an hour, although his ceaseless thoughts kept him occupied enough. He really needed to fix whatever was wrong between them and knew that trying to fix it over the phone would be futile.  
Iwaizumi said he was totally fine, after that he had receive one word responses only, he could feel Iwa-chan putting some distance and if he´d learned anything from over a decade of friendship was the more Iwaizumi tried to pull back the more he needed him, and it was sheer luck he had a long weekend to visit home.  
He didn’t notice the exact moment Iwaizumi started distance himself though, he believed Iwa-chan when he said he was just adjusting to college and all that. When Hajime didn´t answer or reach to him in over a week and then there hadn´t been a word on his debut game, he knew something was wrong. Oikawa tried contacting him over the weekend and he just receive a half assed excuse about being too busy.  
Their mothers talked a lot, he heard from his mother that Iwa-chan was adjusting to college just fine, at least academically, Mrs. Oikawa told him all about how Hajime started to be a little defensive every time his mom asked him about Oikawa, so much so that Mrs. Iwaizumi asked his mother if they were fighting. How he thought Oikawa wouldn´t found out was beyond him.  
He would probably be a mess if it weren’t for Yuriko, having a friend in Tokyo with him, far from home, was all he could ask for.  
When they started dating, she was everything he could wish for, they got along really well and she respected his space, wasn´t overbearing nor jealous, at least until one afternoon. Iwaizumi had been particularly happy that day, he didn´t told him off as much, the little touches were not as rough and he was more prone to laugh, Oikawa had been ecstatic. Yuriko just happened to pass by when he was starting at Iwa-chan as if he had hung the moon.  
That was a nerve wrecking conversation, all she wanted was to hear it from him, he tried to play it off as she seeing things, and when she didn´t budge he started crying, from fear that she might say something? From relief of finally being able to say it out loud? From exhaustion of hiding for so long? He didn´t know but Yuriko seemed to understand his struggle and just hugged him.  
After he calmed down, they talked, he told her all about how he had been in love with Iwa-chan since middle school, he being bi and how if he wasn’t in love with his best friend, he would be head over heels for her. He stared dating her with the hope that maybe he could get over it, but it simply wasn´t working, in return she told him how she was recovering from a bad break up, and since she had a crush on him before she thought that she could like him again, and she did, just not as a boyfriend. After that they decided to stay as friends.  
Iwaizumi had known that they were kind of dating but Oikawa never care to officially declare the status of that relationship, having a girlfriend was a cover as good as any, he didn´t think Iwa-chan was a homophobe but he had watched him closely and had pick up all the little gestures that indicated he was uncomfortable around gay couples, with a single person he was ok, but the moment they encounter a couple the tiniest bit affectionate he immediately looked away, started talking faster, and depending on the situation walked away or pretended they weren’t there.  
He had never heard him say anything bad about gay people but nothing good either. If he lost Iwa-chan as a friend he wouldn’t know what to do, they had been together since they were little.  
After that, they had chosen different universities, for a moment it felt like the end of the world and before he could say anything, Iwa-chan reassured him that it was going to be ok, they were going to talk frequently and they were just a train ride away, he would have stayed at home if it weren’t for his crazy training schedule.  
He simply couldn’t understand what happened, he hadn’t done anything or at least not on purpose, but according to Iwa-chan´s brother he was closing off, he was talking with everybody else if not a little sad.  
Looking out the window he could guess they were arriving in ten minutes. The sun was at its highest point, he was planning to say hi to his parents and go directly to Iwa-chan´s house, the sooner the better.  
Without him he felt terribly lonely, so much that Yuriko insisted he needed this visit, otherwise it was going to start affecting his grades and performance in the team, she seemed to think that a simple talk could make things right, that maybe Iwaizumi was just as lonely, the truth was, he was so scared that Iwa-chan had decided that Oikawa was too high maintenance and needed a break from him.  
At the end he decided to listen to her, although just thinking of the possibility of rejection had his stomach in knots.  
He knew he was overthinking it and being overdramatic. Is Iwa-chan they were talking about, he just needed to talk to him, that’s all.  
In no time they were arriving at the station, he could easily spot his sister and nephew, who was excitedly waving his hand trying to catch his attention.  
After kissing both hello, they got in the car and drove the 30 minutes ride home. Aside the greetings and few questions it was a quiet ride, maybe they could sense his mind was elsewhere, either way he appreciated.  
He kissed and hugged his mom, and ate lunch in automatic, after it he couldn’t remember much and closing his bedroom door, he started noticing how anxious he was getting.  
There was no real reason to be anxious, but he couldn’t stop thinking of everything that could go wrong. What happened if Iwa-chan had found a new best friend at college, they had always been together, he didn’t know how distance could affect their friendship, what happened when they started making new friends, when their experiences started diverging.  
Their friendship had always been as easy as breathing, what happened when they needed to put effort in it. Would Iwa-chan decide that it wasn’t worth it? Iwaizumi always told Oikawa how annoying he was, and he always took it as a joke, but what if it wasn’t, what if Iwa-chan really got tired of him?  
Without noticing it he was sitting in his bed hugging tightly his pillow, he put it aside and took a deep breath, he was letting his imagination run wild, again.  
He stood up and exit his room, took the stairs two at time and in no time was outside his house, with all the resolve he could muster he strode across the street onto the Iwaizumi household.  
After knocking at the door he could hear movement at the other side and then steps getting closer. Mrs. Iwaizumi opened the door and her face immediately light up.  
‘Tooru-kun! So nice to see you! It’s been so long, how have you been?’ she said while ushering him inside. ‘Hajime is hole up in his room’ He followed her into the living room, she sat in the couch, but made no move to pick up the book she had been obviously reading. Instead she signaled for him to take a sit. After doubting a moment, he sat across from her and waited, it looked like she wanted to say something and it couldn’t hurt to hear from her an overview of the situation.  
‘Hajime has been a little cranky and I think all the changes hit him harder than expected, and I can tell he has missed you, please don’t be too hard on him’  
Oikawa looked down his hands, hearing Iwaizumi missed him settle something inside him, he knew it of course, but it was always nice to hear it, now he just need it to hear it from him.  
‘I won’t, thank you auntie’ He said looking up, apparently saying everything she wanted to say, she took her book and gave him a small smile. Taking it as his cue to go upstairs, he stood and went. On his way decided that this situation deserved obnoxious measures, that’s why when he reached the door, instead of knocking like a normal person would, he threw it open and loudly announced ‘IWA-CHAN!’  
Iwaizumi was seated at the desk doing his homework when Oikawa decided to scare the hell out of him. The bang of the door and the screech made him bang his knees into the desk and turn around so fast Oikawa heard his neck crick. He definitely looked surprised, with his mouth partly open and his eyes like a deer in headlights. Oikawa stood at the door with a pout and his hands at the waist, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.  
‘Oikawa, what the hell?! Why can’t you knock like a normal person?!’ Said Iwaizumi while taking a hand to the chest. And there was the scowl! The surprise had the desire effect, getting a spontaneous and natural reaction instead of a calculated one. If he had knocked like Iwaizumi was suggesting he was sure he would’ve sent him away, without the chance to talk. This way Iwa-chan was to surprised and mad to remember he was avoiding him.  
After deciding he was going to act as if everything was normal, he entered the room without waiting for an invitation and sat on the bed facing Iwaizumi. Answering the question and starting the conversation at once he simply shrug one shoulder. ‘You were ignoring me’ he said.  
‘How could I ignore you if I didn’t even knew you were here?’ Iwaizumi said furrowing his brow and turning his chair to face him. Oikawa just sat there with a deadpan expression, he was so not going to let him beat around the bush. Iwaizumi just sighed. ‘ I wasn’t ignoring you’  
Oikawa took a moment to study his friend, he looked a little tired and wary. ‘Really? You haven’t? So, how come we haven’t talked in a while?’ two weeks and a half felt like an eternity between them. He was really trying to keep his voice calm and not let it show how much the silence hurt him.  
Iwaizumi just looked at his hands while answering ‘I’ve just been busy’, he was trying to go for nonchalant but Oikawa could see how his hands were starting fidgeting.  
‘Well, you’ve kept messaging Makki and Matsun just fine’ he couldn’t help the clipped and bitter words. Iwaizumi visibly cringed.  
‘You talked to them’ he wasn’t asking.  
‘Of course I talked to them! They’re our friends and visit more often than I do, I just wanted to have news from you, can you imagine how hurt I was when they mentioned you kept talking to them just fine and not to your best friend?’ He couldn’t helped it, there was starting to forming a knot in his throat.  
Iwaizumi just leaned forward with his forearms in his knees, looking at the ground. He looked troubled, as if he was having a hard time deciding what to say. Oikawa gave him time, but after a couple of minutes it looked like an answer was still far from coming. He decided to change the question.  
‘What did I do wrong?’ he softly said.  
That seem to caught his attention. ‘You havent done anything’ he said frustrated, getting up and starting to pace.  
‘Then why are you ignoring me?!’ With that sentence he couldn’t avoid letting out the hurting.  
Iwaizumi looked like he has battling with something so Oikawa decided to give him time and not rush the answer. After a couple minutes some kind of resolve appeared in Iwaizumi’s face. He sat down in the bed next to Oikawa and took the hand closer to him and kept it between his. There was sadness mixed with the resolve in his eyes. He couldn’t help but think ‘This is it, he’s going to end our friendship’ he sat there petrified with all the possible reasons running through his head.  
Iwaizumi took a deep breath and said ‘I like you, Oikawa’. Now  
Now was the time for him to look like a deer in headlights, he couldn’t move and his heart stoped for a moment and then started beating like crazy. Iwaizumi taking his silence and astounded look like a bad sign and got up and then started pacing again.  
‘I like you, ok?! And it drives me crazy thinking of you with your girlfriend so far from here, so far from me. You’re a gravitational force, wherever you go people are pulled towards you, you fit so easily no matter where you are. And you don’t need me, and I’m so scared that you would replace me that I started to distance myself in my own terms.’  
With that Oikawa reacted and the first thing he said was ‘Iwa-chan… are you stupid?’ Without giving him time to react he grab him and pulled him into a tight hug, for a moment Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do and just stood there. After a couple of seconds that felt like ages he returned the hug just as tightly. Oikawa gave himself a minute to savor the hug before speaking without letting go. ‘Iwa-chan, you’re my best friend, no matter what nobody can replace you, you’re to important, also Yuriko is not my girlfriend she’s just a very good friend.’  
‘She’s not? But in high school it certainly looked like…. ‘ Iwaizumi didn’t finished the sentence and Oikawa took the pause as an opportunity to grab Iwaizumi’s shoulders and put a little distance between them to be able to see Iwaizumi in the eyes when he responded. ‘We dated for a bit but it didn’t work out, we’re better of as friends and I simply couldn’t like her like that because I’ve been in love since middle school with my best friend.’  
Iwaizumi looked astonished for a moment, the time it took for his words to sink in. After that his face broke into an affectionate smile. Placing his hands at the Oikawa’s nape, Iwaizumi pulled him closer, until their foreheads touch and simply closed his eyes to let the moment wash over them. After opening them he just looked into his eyes and sofly asked.  
‘for real?’ and without a doubt and feeling something settle inside of him, Oikawa with a warm smile simply answered ‘for real’.

The End


End file.
